jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Grisloup
Charles Grisloup ''(チャール・グリルー Chāru gurirū)'' - Main ally in ''Jean's Bizarre Adventure'' and subsequent leader of Urgent France. He's a bar owner, genius chemist and friend of Marcell Roquefort, Betty Black and Jolyne Cujoh. Appearance Charles is a tall man of average build, with long, grey hair and brown eyes, often hidden behind big sunglasses. He wears a black shirt with grey wolf on it, a dark grey jerkin and a bit too short jeans. He never wears socks, but he has black bootees. When using his Stand, skin strips come off his fingers, showing the flesh. Personality Most of the time Charles is an easy-going man with a strong, but somehow fully controllable narcotics addiction (cocaine, marijuana and ketamine, controllable probably due to Charles' ability to negate their negative effects with his Stand). When isn't currently affected by drugs and the situations is serious, he shows capabilities of being focused, clear-minded and quickly analyzing his situation, yet still full of inner peace. It takes a lot to make him truly angry, and he's generally considered as an "every day is a day of vacation" type of guy. Also, Charles is a huge fan of Japanese culture, especially anime and manga. His private room is full of posters, mangas and CDs with anime, he even owns a body pillow. His favorite mangaka is Rohan Kishibe, author of his beloved mangas (''Steel Ball Run'' and ''Jojolion''). He met Rohan personally and has a photo with him hanging on the wall. Abilities Stand Charles is a natural-born Stand user, wielding relatively weak but very helpful Venom of Venus. Chemistry Charles is generally considered as chemistry genius, which mixed with his Stand ability makes him capable of creating various fantastic potions, such as healing potions, truth serums and sobriety drinks. This ability has been inherited from his grandmother. Multilingual Charles is a fluent Japanese, Egyptian Arabic and Czech speaker. He has a natural talent for learning thousands of words and grammar of a chosen language in a few weeks. History Relationships Family * Unnamed French woman (grandmother) * Unnamed Arabian woman (former wife) Friends/allies * Jean-Cantal Roquefort * Betty Black * Marcell Roquefort * René and Leo Osbourne * Jolyne Cujoh * Narciso Anasui Enemies * Entire Équipe de Révolte (declared) * Vert Bois * Eric Hommes de Voiture TBF Major Battles * Charles and Betty Black vs Marcell Roquefort (Berserk Mode) * Charles and Jean vs Vert Bois Gallery Grisloup1.png|Charles in Tonight Josephine's drawer. Trivia * When on a trip to Las Vegas, Grisloup got drugged and drunk, during one night he met an Arabian woman, proposed to her, and as she wanted to make an Islamic wedding, he legally registered himself as a Muslim and married her. The day after, both got sober and after a week of poor attempts to continue this weird relationship they decided to take a divorce. Charles admits he doesn't regret, as she paid for their trip to Africa, and after rejection by her family and getting divorced he came back to France on foot. * His phone number is 841 258 298. Navigation Category:Gilu13 Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand User